villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kevin Wayfair
Kevin Wayfair is an antagonist and final villain to be defeated in the anime/manga series Absolute Duo. History Not much of Kevin Wayfair's past is known, although it was revealed in a flashback that he had an older brother who vowed to protect him, but was later assassinated. Kevin was then adopted by a man named Edward Walker who is the founder and inventor of a military organization known as the Rebels. Kevin Wayfair joined his organization and trained his way as he grew up to become commander of the Rebels. Ever since he joined the Rebels, he went by the name of K. Kevin's childhood indicates that he lost his parents at an early age and that he joined the Rebels to become stronger, like Tooru planned to by training at Kouryou Academy, as he also lost a sibling at an early age. Just like his adopted father, K intended to help him prove that his weaponry is more effective than Exceeds (students of Kouryou Academy who are given biological enhancments through a program that the academy puts them through called Lucifer) by leading his troops into battle with them in Units (Armor built by Edward Walker with abilities that rival those of Exceeds). K debuts in episode 6, where he shoots Tooru in the hand during his battle with Lilith. He then appears before Lilith and Tooru's group with two Rebel soldiers. K removes his helmet and tells Lilith that he comes with an invitation from Edward for her to come with him. Lilith refuses, but K shoots her. He is then seen pointing a gun at Miyabi, forcing Lilith to surrender herself. K and his men subdue her and walk away. As they make their leave, however, Tooru appears before them, as he still wishes to continue his battle with Lilith. Tooru then pounds the ground with his fist, causing K and his men to fall. During their fall, K aims his gun at Lilith and Tooru, but Lilith summons her Blaze and Tooru fires it at him, presumably killing him. In the aftermath, however, K arises from the rubble and contacts Edward, revealing his purpose to subdue Lilith is to learn about the Blaze Diabolical that Edward is planning to create something with. In episode 9, K and the Rebels attack Kouryou Academy, under orders from Edward to kidnap Sakuya Tsukumo and bring her to him. K attacked Lilith, who tried to protect Sakuya, and then escapes with Sakuya on a boat. Just then, however, Tooru and Julie appeared. K approaches them and decides to show them mercy by offering them a chance to jump off his boat. Tooru and Julie refuses and breakes into combat with him. As they fight, Tooru delivers a blow to K, but instead of harming him, it breaks aparts his armor to reveal a more advance version, which Sakuya notices it as the lastest Unit armor build by Edward. K continues to fight them with ease. As he attempts to kill Julie, Tooru intervenes as he says he promised to protect her. K becomes outraged when he is reminded of his brother who once vowed to protect him. He then brutally beats Tooru, angering Julie who unleashes her Fang move upon K as she rapidly slashes at his body. Julie then becomes uncontrable and nearly attacks Tooru until Tooru broke her free from her rage. K mocks Tooru for protecting Julie as asks him how he can protect anybody. He then recieves a call from Edward, ordering him to return as they recieved more information about the Blaze Diabolical. Before leaving, he asks Tooru for his name. After learning it, he assures to kill him the next time they meet before he jumps off his boat. In the end of episode 10, K was seen with an army of Rebels jumping off the back of a plane, smirking about the attack on Kouryou Academy. In episode 11, K appears alongside Miyabi who joined the Rebels and is seen wearing Unit armor after she believed Tooru couldn't protect her. K stands by and watch Miyabi fight Tooru and then he leaves with his army to capture Sakuya again. As Tooru and Julie go after K inside the academy, it turns that K was actually waiting for them to take his revenge. While fighting them, however, K becomes shock after he learns that MIyabi's Unit Armor broke apart after she reforms herself at her lost with Tomoe. Tooru and Julie mock at K after they told him how Miyabi could stand up for herself. K, on the other hand, refuses to give up as he throw explosives at Julie, knocking her out. He then orders his Rebel troops to appear and fire at Tooru. As a final tactic, Tooru uses another dose of Lucifer on himself, enhancing his powers. Aoi and Lilith appear and takes out the Rebel troops. K, shocked and outraged, fires a missile at Tooru. Tooru deflects the missile with a force field he surrounds himself with and then defeats K with a final blow. As K lays in a crater in defeat, Edward appears before him and rapidly beats him for his failure. He then grabs out a device and laugh meniacally to himself as he believes K is still loyal to him. However, K suddenly rams his hand through Edward's chest, killing him as he realizes that Edward only trusts himself the entire time. He then takes the device from Edward and crushes it in his hand to reveal Edward's latest Unit with its own Blaze Diabolicals, which K states is the ultimate armor. At the beginning of episode12, K appears before Tooru, Julie, Aoi, and Lilith after their last battle with him, now seen wearing the ultimate armor. Aoi and Lilith charge at him, but K takes them out with ease in his new suit. K's Unit Blazes appear on his back, which appear to be used as wings. K grabs one of his Blaze Diabolicals and uses it as a blaster to fire a beam behind Tooru and Julie, causing an explosion behind them. During his battle with them, K focuses his attention on Kouryou Academy, saying it's so wonderful, it makes him sick. He then fires his Blaze weapon at the school. Shocked, Tooru asks K if anything matters to him. K replies that only power matters everything to him as he weilds his blasters to fire a massive beam powerful enough to destroy the entire school. Once he fires it, however, academy teacher Rito Tsukimi uses her Blaze weaponry to deflect it, although injurying herself in the process. Julie strikes K and uses her Blaze swords to destroy one of K's weapons. As Tooru attempts to protect Julie from K's attacks, K appears from behind him and stabs him through his torso. Julie unleashes her Fang move upon K again after she was shocked at seeing Tooru die. This time, K tries to fight her, but struggles like last time as Julie destroyed another one of his Blaze weaponry and beats him to the ground. Tooru is revealed to be alive, but is then attacked by Julie as she is now out of control in rage. As Tooru uses his Aegis Desire to shield himself from Julie's attacks, he tells Julie that they both had lost someone dear to them and that he only uses his Blaze as a shield instead of a weapon. He then lowers his barrier and takes a hit from Julie. He manages to break her from her Fang move as he hugs her and reminds her that he is still alive. K watches them and becomes outraged as he tells them there is no such thing as protection. He grabs out his final two Blaze weapons and aim them at Tooru and Julie. Tooru tells K to give up as he tells him that continuing is pointless. K agrees but tells him that everything is pointless as he says his suit is the only thing he has left. He then summons massive amounts of energy from his Blazes and fires it at Tooru and Julie. However, with their combined effort and control over Tooru's Aegis Desire, Tooru and Julie protect themselves inside the barrier and deflects K's strike. K refuses to lose as he is about to fire his blasters at them again. Tooru grabs Julie's sword and rushes towards K with it, slicing through his armor and defeating him once and for all. It is unknown if he had died or not, although in the manga version, he did. Category:Insecure Category:Rivals Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Envious Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranoid Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Dark Knights Category:Chaotic Evil